


an unwelcome sound

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Levi's mom is a sunshine, M/M, Meeting the Parents, homophobic parents, nico's parents are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Meeting the parents in two acts. Levi's mom instantly adores Nico while Nico's parents are still not over the fact that their son is gay.





	an unwelcome sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's a new fic! Of course betaed by my boo [schmittlevi](http://schmittlevi.tumblr.com/)!  
> This story is also based on [THIS](https://schmicoismysunsword.tumblr.com/post/181098825032/how-about-levi-meeting-nicos-parents) post! :)

Nico wasn’t worried about meeting Levi’s mom. From what he heard, she was the human sun, just like her son. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Levi was such a happy and carefree person. His mother couldn’t be like his parents. It’s going to be fine.

And yet, he was a little terrified. But only a little bit.

They were standing in front of the house that Levi grew up in, holding each other’s hand, fingers interlocked. Nico tried to hide the deep breath that he was taking, but who was he kidding, Levi could read him like a book, so of course he noticed it and squeezed his hand a little before the door swung open.

“Levi, honey! It’s so good to see you!” She spread her arms and pulled him into a tight hug before turning to the other man and grinning wide.

“And you must be Nico! Oh, I heard so much about you already. I’m glad to finally meet you, son!” She laughed and pulled him into an equally tight hug which surprised him, but not enough to pull away.

“I – I – I am glad to meet you too Mrs. –“

“My dear, just call me Shannon. Or mom,” she grinned and playfully jabbed her elbow into his side before taking a step to the side to let them both in.

“I uh –“

“Oh, don’t worry dear, you don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable,” she laughed and patted his shoulder. “Come on in. Levi will show you where to hang up your coats and then you two could give me hand? Honey, you know where the plates and silverware are. Thank you so much,” she said and huddled back to the kitchen.

Stunned, Nico gave Levi his coat and took a deep breath while looking around the corridor. The walls were painted in a soft peach tone with many pictures of Levi hanging on it. Nico laughed softly as he inspected a picture of what must’ve been 10-year old Levi. He was laughing in it too and his smile was just so adorable.

“Hey, what are you laughing at?” Levi chuckled and stepped right behind Nico, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder and looking at the pictures in front of them.

“So, you were always this cute, huh?” Nico mumbled and reached behind to take Levi’s hands and put them around his own waist. They both grinned and stared at the pictures for a few more seconds until they heard the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen that reminded them to set the table.

Nico followed Levi to the dining table where he got out some plates out of the cupboard next to it. He placed them on the table while Levi went into the kitchen to get the silverware. Opening the drawer to get out some forks and knives he could feel his mother’s eyes on him. He chuckled and turned around.

“So? What do you think?” He asked seemingly not caring, but both of them knew that this wasn’t true. It’s not like he would just break it off if his mother didn’t approve. But he still wanted to know. Besides, there was no way in hell that she didn’t like Nico. Just – not possible.

“What I think… is that I haven’t really talked to him yet,” she smirked. “I think I might have to ask him a few more questions,” she added with a big fat grin.

“I didn’t expect anything else from you,” Levi laughed, shaking his head a little as he left the kitchen with the silverware. He smiled when he saw Nico looking confused at the cupboard in front of him.

“I uh – was looking for glasses, but I couldn’t find them,” Nico mumbled as he was fiddling with his fingers. He was a little on edge and his boyfriend had noticed.

“Oh, yes they are here,” Levi said as he bent down to get them out the lower cupboard when he noticed Nico’s face go blank. “You couldn’t have known that, don’t worry,” Levi said and put the glasses on the table when he noticed the worry on Nico’s face.

“Baby? Are you okay?” He asked and caressed Nico’s cheek with one hand while the other was resting on one of his tensed up shoulders. Nico had to swallow before he nodded softly and smiled a small smile as his eyes became a bit glassy. Now Levi was on alert. What was wrong? Was he okay?

“Nico,” Levi whispered again and gently stroked Nico’s cheek with his thumb.

“I – I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous,” Nico sniffed and looked down at their feet to avoid looking at the man in front of him.

“Hey, whatever it is, I’m here,” the younger one promised and squeezed his shoulder. Nico nodded and took a deep breath before looking back up into Levi’s eyes.

“It’s just – you know about my parents. And your mom – she’s the complete opposite. She’s warm and so nice. I mean, she doesn’t even know me and hugs me and calls me son. I – I understand how you became this bright and beautiful person and I’m so happy for you that you have her,” he sighed. “But there’s also this ugly part in me that is jealous that my parents were never like that and I – I’m sorry, I’m ruining everything.” He frowned and shook his head as he tried to pull away, but then he felt Levi wrap his arms tightly around him, his hands at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair, pressing many soft kisses on his cheek.

“Baby, you’re not ruining anything. Don’t say that,” Levi said and pressed more kisses onto the other cheek. Nico just nodded silently and wraps his own arms around him too, holding him as tight as possible without hurting him, their foreheads touching.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled before his hand gently cupped Levi’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 

“And I love you,” Levi replied and kissed him softly.

“Feeling better now?” Nico nodded and they both smiled as they went back to setting the table.

This whole time they hadn’t even noticed Levi’s mom standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold in front of her.

That poor boy. She didn’t plan to intrude or eavesdrop on their conversation, but when she heard the sniffles coming from Nico, she couldn’t pry herself away from this spot. Her heart broke for him when she heard what he was saying and the maternal instinct in her just wanted to rush over and to give him all the hugs he never got. But she knew better than to do so and just smiled when she saw her son take care of his boyfriend.

Not much later the dinner was finally ready and the three found themselves sitting at the dining table with Nico and Levi sitting next to each other while Levi’s mom sat in front of them.

The food was amazing, Nico didn’t even notice all the questions Levi’s mom was asking him. They were harmless ones about how they met and how he got to this hospital. Nothing too personal. Normal questions, everything was fine.

They sat around a little bit longer, just talking, until Levi began clearing up the table. Nico jumped up to help him, but Shannon stopped him.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to intrude, but I saw you two when you were setting the table…” She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

Nico’s eyes were about to fall out when he realized what that meant. “Oh, I – uh. I – I –“ He stuttered, his cheeks turning into a dark shade of red. Great, that was just the best start to meet Levi’s mother. Oh god.

“Oh, don’t say anything. I just wanted to tell you, that from what I’ve seen, you’re a really good man. I’m happy that my boy has you. And that you have my boy. I see myself as a person who can feel when someone’s genuine and I think that you are,” she said and gently squeezed his shoulder.

It surprised him. Yes, she was so nice throughout this whole evening, but this right here just amazed him.

“And listen, if you ever need motherly advice or a hug, I’m here for you, okay? No matter what,” she promised. Nico didn’t know what to say to that and just nodded slowly.

“Good. And now go help Levi with the dishes. My dishwasher just broke a few days ago,” she chuckled to which Nico just nodded again before going to the kitchen.

-

Levi didn’t know how to survive this evening. Nico meeting his mom was one thing. His mom is nice, a sweet woman. There was nothing to worry about. He never had to worry about being himself.

But he knew that Nico did.

He heard the story about his coming out and how his parents had thrown him out when he told them about being gay. They haven’t talked to him in years and only started to do so a few months ago.

And he was happy for him when he got the message that his mom wanted to talk to him again. Really, he was. They texted a few days until they had scheduled a phone call that lasted exactly 30 minutes which was rather short for not having talked in years, but Levi didn’t want to judge them too harshly, yet.

For the whole duration of this phone call, he was sitting in Nico’s lap, studying his face and keeping him calm whenever his parents said something that would upset him. He was caressing Nico’s cheek, squeezing his hand and pressing soft kisses all over his face and neck and hands. He gave him encouraging smiles and hugs and was just trying his best to be there for him which made everything at least bearable for Nico. When the phone call was over, he basically attacked Levi’s mouth right there on the couch.

But ever since that phone call, Levi feared the day that would inevitably follow soon. The day where he would be meeting them.

And today was that day.

Which is why he appreciated sharing a house with his friends more than ever. Because he was freaking the fuck out.

He had changed his outfit at least three times already and was still not satisfied with his choice. His hair was doing things he never thought were possible and his mind was racing through all worst-case scenarios that he could think of.

“Calm down, your outfit is fine. And I can tame your hair with a little gel if you want that,” Casey suggested. When Levi just nodded, he got up to get the gel from the bathroom. Meanwhile Dahlia patted him on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Hey, you’re amazing, okay? You’re the kindest human on earth and you’re head over heels in love with Nico. So if they don’t see that, they don’t deserve your presence,” she said and took a sip of her tea while Taryn opened the top button of his shirt.

“Much better, you looked like you’re going to catholic school and not a dinner with your boyfriend’s parents.”

“Hmm, same thing. I’m sure they already hate me anyways,” Levi muttered and shook his head a little. In that moment Casey came back with the hair gel.

“Don’t say that. You’re a cinnamon roll. How could they not love you?” Dahlia asked as she took the box of gel from Casey and put a little on her hands, working it carefully into Levi’s hair.

“Well for one, I suck their son’s dick so there you got the main reason,” he sighed.

The other three just snorted as the doorbell rang.

“Ohhh, your date is here,” Taryn chirped and opened the door for Nico.

“Hey guys,” he greeted and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Hey Nico,” the others replied. Dahlia got up to wash her hands and the other two were watching the lovebirds.

Nico looked at Levi and looked at him for a moment. Something had changed. His hair was different. He had gel in it. He never had gel in his hair. It’s not like he didn’t like it, it looked good. Really good. He just realized now he couldn’t run his fingers through Levi’s curls.

“Hey babe,” he smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, but Levi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to kiss him more intensely, slipping his tongue into Nico’s mouth. The fellow was a little surprised but didn’t complain.

“Dayum, somebody is already stressed out,” Casey chuckled and stuffed some of the mini pretzels from the coffee table into his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t touch his hair. I just made it,” Dahlia warned and swatted Nico’s hand away from Levi’s hair when she came back. Nico jumped a little and turned his head, frowning at her before glancing at the clock.

“Shouldn’t you two lovebirds go now?” Taryn reminded them. Levi sighed and closed his eyes. For a moment he had forgotten that they were going to meet Nico’s parents today. For a moment he just thought that they were hanging out with their friends before going to a romantic dinner.

“Hmm, probably,” Nico muttered nervous.

“Hey,” Levi gave him a worried look and touched his cheek, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Nico nodded. “It’s just… I’m seeing them for the first time in years. It’s weird and I –“ He sighed. This was probably a really shitty idea. God, why did he just say yes to it?

Levi gently grabbed his neck and fondled him. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m right there with you. I promise,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto Nico’s lips before giving him a bright smile and getting up.

“And now come on, we don’t wanna be late, or do we?”

“Oh god, absolutely not,” Nico whispered with a little bit of panic in his voice when he looked at the clock again. It was already 6.40 pm. Which was already 10 minutes past their original planned leaving time. That’s gonna be a fun evening.

“See you later guys,” Levi waved as they huddled towards the door and to Nico’s car.

They arrived at the restaurant three past seven and Nico sighed. He knew that by the time they would arrive at the table, it’ll be five past seven and the first storm would roll over them.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered as they entered the restaurant and Levi just gave him a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hand.

“Nico! We have been waiting for over five minutes now! We said 7 o’clock. Not five or thirty past. 7 o’clock. When did you become this tardy? When did you start disrespecting your family like that? Just because we’re old doesn’t mean we have unlimited time,” Nico’s mother railed and shook her head in disbelief of her son’s rudeness.

“Eomma,” Nico sighed, “Do we really have to start like this?”

“Did you just question your mother? See, that’s what happens when you move out of your parent’s house to live alone. You truly became one of those disrespecting –“

“That’s enough. We did not come here to fight. You wanted to see me and meet my boyfriend. Here we are. This is Levi,” Nico introduced him and gently squeezed his hand.

“H-hello. It’s really nice to finally meet you,” Levi said, putting on a wide smile although he was already pissed that they were talking to Nico like that. Like he was beneath them

Nico’s parents eyed the intern closely, before glancing at each other for a moment until Nico’s father gave his wife an indifferent nod.

“Okay,” she just said, turning away from Levi and focusing on Nico again as the two men sat down.

“So Nico,” his father started, “How are things going? You said you’re doing a fellowship?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m doing an orthopedic fellowship…”

On the one hand it was nice that his parents were asking him so many questions. On the other hand… it felt weird sitting around here, just listening like some conversation intruder. Just that he didn’t even said a thing. It was like he was eavesdropping. Just –

“So,” Nico’s mother had turned to face Levi, “My son said that you’re also a doctor?” Her glance was the most intense one Levi’s ever seen. She was legitimately scary, and he would try his best to not piss her off.

“Yes Ma’am. Mrs. Kim. I – Yes. Well, I’m an intern,” he spluttered. Wow, that was graceful.

“An intern?” She spat the word intern like it was some sort of insult. “You’re just an intern? That means you’re not even really doctor yet. You probably won’t even make it,” she shook her head in disbelief.

“ _Eomma_! Levi is a great doctor, okay? And, he’s studying to take the licensing exam soon. And he will make i–“

“ _Jaegiral_! _Issi,_ Nico! Why did you have to choose this golbinnom?” She cursed.

Nico sighed frustrated. “He’s not an airhead, eomma!”

“Why couldn’t you just at least just choose a successful man? As if it’s not enough that you’re a homosexual. No, you picked up this mungcheong-i!”

Levi stared with big eyes at the empty plate in front of him. He never felt this uncomfortable before. Not even when his glasses had slipped from his nose into that patient. Nothing had ever been this stressful and uncomfortable. He just wanted to stop existing.

Maybe he could just leave through the bathroom window? Or he could ~~execute,~~ err excuse himself to the bathroom and then leave through the backdoor in the kitchen. Yeah. That would be a good plan.

But then again, he could never leave Nico behind like that. No, he couldn’t –

“How dare you call him names like that? How dare you sit here and say not a single word to him until you decide that it’s time to attack him?” Nico growled angrily.

“Nico! Stop being so rude! You see that’s what happens if you leave home to live like _them,_ ” his father interrupted.

“First of all, I didn’t _leave_ home. You threw me out! And you know what? I don’t care if I’m being rude. I’m not going to sit here while you’re disrespecting the man I love. _You_ wanted to see me. And I don’t wanna play the blame game, but after years of no contact, that by the way happened because of you, _you_ decided that you want to know how I’m doing,” he took Levi’s hand and got up, pulling him with him.

“And honestly, I’m doing great. I have a great job, great friends and a man that loves and supports me no matter what. I can see a future with him. I’m happy with him. I don’t need you to be happy. _You_ wanted me in your lives again. I have everything that I could ever ask for. Of course, I would love to have you in my life. But not like that. Not if you’re still going on about the same damn thing!”

“Nico,” his mother yelled with a red face.

“No. I’m done! We’re leaving,” Nico interrupted and left the restaurant, pulling Levi behind him. Outside, he walked up and down. He was angry, no, he was fucking furious. How dare his parents talk to Levi like that? Sweet, innocent Levi. They didn’t even know him. They knew nothing about him. Absolutely nothing. And yet, they didn’t even give him a chance. Not one. This was unbelievable. And he was raging in anger. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry. You are already an amazing doctor and person. I love you so much and I’m so sorry that my parents are dicks. You don’t deserve to hear things like that, because you’re great. You’re wonderful and they –“

“Stop it,” Levi said softly and gave him a smile. “I am confident in my own abilities. You helped me a lot to see it, Nico. And I don’t need your parent’s approval.” It’s not like the didn’t care at all. He did, but that wasn’t the point right now.

Nico frowned in confusion. What did that mean? He was such a nervous wreck for the past few days. The anticipation of meeting them had almost killed him. And now he says that he didn’t care at all?

Levi huffed out a small laugh and brought up his hand to Nico’s cheek.

“Listen. I was worried this whole week, because I thought that their opinion about me mattered to you. But those people turned their back on you when you came out. I get it now. I get why you didn’t want to be with someone who wasn’t out yet. I understand why you thought that I would go down a shame spiral. Because _you_ did, didn’t you?” Nico just slightly nodded.

“And – It hurts knowing that you had to go through this. I’m sorry Nico. I love you. I love you so, so much and I wish I could just wrap you in blanket and protect you from this world. I can’t imagine how it must’ve felt. I’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered and gently stroked Nico’s cheek with his thumb.

Nico just gave him a soft smile. This right here was the man he loved. The man that was so empathetic and just wanted everyone to be happy. _He_ was the sun. He was the one who brought light into Nico’s life. He was the one.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment to make me happy?.  
> If you got a prompt or just wanna talk I'm [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Also check out my channel where I post schmico edits!  
> 


End file.
